Bones: Arwen and Moony, A Goodbye and a Hello
by Arwenelf1221
Summary: this is my first Fic, it prolly sucks, i added my own characters, yes Arwen may be a girl name but its guy xD please enjoy, you may like  the bit about Hannah that is, if you dont like her, i know i dont LOL,


He'd always thought he loved Hannah until two very psychic people came into his life to scream at him.

he knew not their names until they gave them they're card, it Read "Moony and Arwen Bitch".

"okay sooo..why are you in my house? and why is she staring at me?" Booth said pointing at Moony Obviously

"well you see we are sick of this fake love triangle, and its probably cause your shirtless." Arwen Said

"Well thats only cause you woke me up and i sleep shirtless?" Booth said rubbing his eyes. Moony decided to say " Booth seriously man

Hannah is a consolation prize how the fuck can you not see that!" Arwen agreed nodding "Yes. youve been partners with Brennan for almost 6 years now

if im right. then you ask her when shes not ready, then you give up on her and leave her for some blonde slut, no offense... shes just fucking creepy."

Booth sat there absorbing the information and really started to think. "your right...i wanted 30 or 40 or 50 years and i just threw her away after 7 months.."

Moony stared at Booth a bit longer then asked 'so uhm.. wheres Zach?.." she said smiling at him intently " WELL WHERE IS HE?"

Booth stared at her in confusion "uhh hes at the psych ward, here have my pass i hardly go tell them i sent you." Moony then jumped squeeing in joy

as Arwen decided to say " ok Moony go attack Zach with hugs, im gonna force Booth to give hannah the boot" Moony then grabbed her camera and hurried out the door

to her car, Arwen could still hear her screaming fits of joy.

Booth got up and got dressed as Arwen looked around admiring his house. Meaanwhiille In at the psych Ward

Moony had just gotten to the waiting room to see Zach as Hodgins and Angela approached. "Angela babe seriously i wanna ask Zach what he thinks about our daughter being named Drizzle!"

Hodgins said to angela as they walked up and sat next to Moony "i would never name my child that" Moony and Angela said almost exactly in sync then they both stared at each other.

"Hi Angela! im Moony im here to see Zach, i love the baby bump" she said to her with a smile "well thank you and its a pleasure to meet you, so how do you know Zach?" angela asked

"well hes kinda my lover, he just doesnt know it yet." Hodgins began to laugh and smile for his best friend. back at the Booth House, "So uhh.. Hannah sorry but.. im in love with Temperance

and.. you were kinda.. well your creepy and i need Temperance sorry, and Arwen here is right your a slut who used me for a place to stay" Hannah was in complete shock as Arwen said "yeah sorry Bitch get the fuck out" he said as he gave her the Bird, then picking up Hannah's belongings, Arwen tossed them out the window for Hannah to go gather, just to get rid of her. Booth Laughed really hard at this not knowing why but he felt

relieved for her to be out of his life and to finally get back on Track with his Bones. back in the waiting room Moony sat there looking at her camera planning to take hundreds of photos of her and Zach then they came and said only one person could come in at a time, Angela said sharply "Go get him Moony hes been alone for awhile its nice that someone as good hearted as you likes well loves him and he doesnt even know it yet"

Moony smiled and responded " Thanks Angela i hope we can be like sisters like you and Temperance!" she then got up with her Camera to go see her Zach. as she entered she couldnt help but squee, "Hello there, Moony was it?" she then responded "Y-yes!" Zach then decided to ask her what she wanted, she screamed " YOU!" then tackled him with a hug, Zach was Very surprised that anyone could want him and smiled "Zach we need to take hundreds of pictures!" "sure Thing Moony i'll be glad too." she then squeed with joy and took out her Cameras, yes CAMERAS, Zach's jaw dropped and then he started posing with her, angela had to come in and take photos, Moony kicked the guards to make them let her in for photos. Booth wanted to go for a walk to think about things before calling Brennan, so he asked Arwen to go with him, and of course

Arwen agreed too. "so Arwen.. howd you know about me? and you know the squints." Arwen replied, "well newspapers plus you know im psychic haha plus i was sick of seeing Temperance in pain" Booth looked down at the ground sighing "im such an idiot all well hopefully she will forgive me and we can be happy" Arwen smiled "well yeah of course you two will be your ment to be anyone with eyes can see it cept you two, well now you see it but back then you didnt." Booth then decided that he'd gladly take Arwen as a new friend and one to join him and the squints but he had to think of what he could do for them. "would you and Moony like to join us? you know maybe helping solve crimes, your both really cool people and well you got talent maybe you could help sweets profile and such" Arwen then said " i have many talents, Moony could take photos for the newspaper articles, or even work in the lab with Hodgins and everyone, but..theres one thing" Booth then asked "hmm whats that?" Zach isnt nuts and deserves to work at the jeffersonian with us too, and Wendell should join too, as well as Nigel, so sorry about Arastoo though, he was a cool guy" Arwen spoke his words of what was best for the jeffersonian, and Booth then decided Arwen was right "your right i will get things fixed Zach out of that place we all know he isnt capable of killing, and wendell here perminent, yes and nigel" Arwen smiled nodding " NOW i want to meet Temperance" Booth smiled and said " yeah, maybe if she tries to run you can help me stop her" Arwen smiled slightly "she wont run this time i know for sure".

Temperance was working silently at the jeffersonian alone, as usual, she liked it that way lately seeing as Booth rejected her she thought it was over for her in relationships, but why should she care? love is in the brain always has been, the heart is just a muscle it cant break.. only be crushed, then she got a call from Booth she answered "Brennan" "hey Bones its Booth, i have someone i want you to meet, plus we need to talk think you could come to the diner?" "Sure i'll be there in 10 minutes" she responded wondering what this was about. Arwen then called Moony to tell her that Booth pulled some strings so Zach could get out and hang out with them all "Bring Zach Angela and Hodgins to the Diner but make sure doesnt see you, you guys gotta see how Booth and Brennan finally get together!" Moony nodded over the phone still clinging to Zach, then they walked out the door headed to the Diner. Arwen smiled widely as he saw Temperance Brennan arrive at the diner, she looked stunning in her trench coat as she usually did Booth thought, seeing her really for the first time in months since he got back from afghan with the slut, he wondered why he didnt notice sooner how beautiful she had become in the months after they came back. Temperance walked into the Diner not knowing that Hodgins, Angela, Zach, Moony and Arwen were watching them, Booth knew though and kinda wanted to have a laughing fit about it but was too interested in Brennan.

"Hi Booth so what was so important?" Booth looked at her lovingly and said " Well Bones..Hannah is gone, i broke it off with her." Temperance's eyes widened in shock "What? Why?" Booth opened his mouth to answer but was rudely interupted by none other than Hannah "because he loves you you dumb bitch, isnt it fucking obvious?" Booth got up and cornered hannah, when Arwen and Moony ran in, "Hannah what the hell did you just call her? i told you its over get the fuck out of my life and never come back!" Moony then walked up "hes right you know, get the fuck out and how dare you call Temperance a bitch!" Moony replied punching hannah in the face, Hannah got her nose bloodied and ran out crying, Booth, Arwen and Zach gave Moony a High Five, as Temperance stood there shocked and trying to process what was going on in her scientific mind, until Booth walked towards her "Bones I Love you, i didnt say it that night and i should have when you confessed to me, i was so confused and seeing you hurt like that made me want to shatter into millions of pieces, so...are you willing to-" Brennan interupted him "give us a shot again?...you bet I am" she replied jumping into his arms and kissing him with so much passion Booth kissed her back with just as much passion if not more, though they were interupted by Arwen and Moony saying "Its about fucking time!" as well as Caroline and Sweets appearing with Angela and Hodgins, an Zach which Moony ran up and clinged to him, "Bout time Cherie seriously im older than both of you, i was worried you'd never find your way." Caroline said to them both, Brennan didnt know what to think about science anymore, her walls of logic had finally broken down, and Booth caught her so she was more emotional along with Booth, she may still use logic during cases and such but she knew love was real even if she couldnt see it. Sweets sat there smiling down at Moony and Arwen " you two are better than me, i guess i shouldve tried the direct approach to Booth about Hannah great job you two, hope we see alot more of each other at the jeffersonian" Arwen and Moony both nodded as Sweets spoke to them. Angela couldnt help but throw a giggling fit of Joy for her best friend, pushing Booth off her hugged her smiling " im so glad you Finally got Booth, you know i knew it from the Beginning." Angela said Brennan smiled " Thanks Ange..now if you excuse me" Temperance said as she walked up to Arwen and Moony "thank you both so very much you two helped us get together and i'd like for you two, and Zach as well as Wendell and Nigel Murray to come work for me at the jeffersonian, we could use your help identifying and or profiling Couples in the murder cases, since you obviously fixed us so well" Brennan said as Booth walked up and held her in a loving embrace from behind her she smiled and turned her head and kissed him. "well no problem we'd love to" Arwen said noticing Moony's eyes shining at the thought of working aside all of them with Zach especially Arwen thought "lets go home and leave the two lovebirds alone for awhile" Moony said winking at Arwen "yeah see you two later have a great night" Arwen said as they all exited smiling, Booth thanked them in his mind as Brennan walked up to Booth "Booth, Love is a chemical in the brain, but with you.. im willing to believe it is the heart, and i will always follow my heart to you" Booth leaned down and kissed her then responding while making out with her in front of the whole diner "you too babe, i love you too much to let you run away this time, we got our whole life ahead of us lets go" and they walked arm in arm out of the Diner to they're new life, with two new friends and having Zach back along with extra help just made it alot more sweeter. as for Cam well she was kinda busy at the moment filling out the papers for all of them to work at the jeffersonian she then thought as well, it was about fucking time for Booth and Brennan to be together, so she decided that she would hug Arwen and Moony when she met them, thank god for those two she thought.

Arwen and Moony pop out of nowhere, Moony was still clinging to Zach "well thats finally done, now what arwen?" "we sit...and watch..and oh we watch this over and over again" said arwen holding a recorded video of Moony punching Hannah in the face as well as the Epic Booth and Brennan kiss, signifying them getting together. Moony then squeed kissing Zach on the cheek "YES! lets watch it over and over! come on Zach your sitting with me!" Arwen just laughed as Zach smiled, and sat down and kept replaying Hannah getting punched.

and they all live happily ever after, except Hannah, she got hit by a car shortly after Moony punched her, yet no one cared. The End


End file.
